


It Wasn't Me

by hubbywriter12



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys Being Boys, F/M, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbywriter12/pseuds/hubbywriter12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mukuro feels it, she punched the luckiest boy in the world. But in that moment, Leon was the lucky one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Me

Many say that Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima looked like each other despite the younger twin's protests and denial. From dazzling blue eyes to the light freckles sprinkled on their cheeks, they do look like each other. Even the body figure seems similar to each other. Only, Junko has the better assets, to which Mukuro doesn't mind because physical attractiveness isn't an important factor when it comes to surviving war. Physical fitness is. And despite lacking bigger muscles like Sakura Oogami, she can still dodge bullets in the air or missiles in flight. Despite having a thin and frail-looking arm, she can send a powerful punch.

And then there was the big incident in the cafeteria.

All thanks to Souda's dare, and Leon's stupidity.

The Ultimate Soldier was talking to the Ultimate Photographer, Mahiru, about something related to photography, war and Mahiru's famous mother that Mukuro knows and has personally met. Mahiru would've been hanging around with Hiyoko, but it seems like she's hanging by the food table eating numerous gummy bears that the Ultimate Cook, Teruteru, made. It didn't taste bad at all, but she kept frowning at the lemon-flavored ones. She told him he shouldn't make lemon-flavored ones.

Just a few meters away from Saionji, was the Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro. He was busy talking to his friend, Mondo, who seemed to like Teruteru's steaming cheeseburgers. The smell was intoxicating and alluring- which is the effects of being made by the most awesome cook in the world- that he _had_ to taste it, so the two had stayed by the food table. Ishimaru should've been there with them but he's in the middle of settling business, meaning, scolding a rule breaker of their actions. Hagakure was the current victim, and it seems Ishimaru isn't going to let him go without  a thirty-minute-long lecture.

From the opposite side, a yakuza was scowling as a swordswoman continued to talk about how Fuyuhiko should be socializing with other people yet adding that she's in no position to force him, so all in all it was pointless. It still didn't sound better when she reminded him that her duty is to protect him, which was annoying because he already knew that and that info wouldn't be forgotten until the day he dies. He fumed on his seat with Peko by his side, and in all honesty, Fuyuhiko wanted to get out of the cafeteria if only Peko didn't start her lecture. She still continued to talk, because she knew Fuyuhiko would listen despite not looking directly at her.

A reserve course student, Hajime, was there in the cafeteria as well, invited by Nagito. It was unexpected, considering Nagito was known for hating the creation of the reserve department. But it seems like his point of view changed. the two approached the food table as Nagito continued to talk while Hajime filled his cup with orange juice.

And then there was Souda Kazuichi and Kuwata Leon.

"Is it me or does Ikusaba _really_ look _different_ from Junko?" Souda worded out the question that had been invading his thoughts recently ever since he saw the soldier come in with the photographer and the traditional dancer.

"Just you," Leon mutters as he takes a sip from his punch. Souda wondered if that ever was sarcasm or his honest response. "They look a lot like each other."

"... I dunno, I think something's really different."

"Well no sh*t. She's a soldier, Junko's a model. What'd you expect?" Leon muttered again and Souda still didn't know if that was sarcasm or not.

"So, like, can Ikusaba be a model... while Junko's a soldier?" That would've been like looking at a Queen's card.

"Gee, maybe they can." Sarcasm?

"What the hell's your problem?"

"You asking dumb*ss questions. Now can you finish your food? If you wanna prank Gundham then the least you can do is eat faster so we can get outta here already."

"Geez, no need to be sassy," Souda grumbled. "Did you have your period or something?"

"No, idiot. You just kept asking about the twins. They're my classmates. I know them better than you do so no need to think whether they look different or not... Not like that's important or sh*t. Move on."

"Prove it first," Souda says. "Prove that they _don't_ look different." Blue eyes met with magenta ones, and all of a sudden, mischief ignited in them. Souda was gonna make him do something so dumb, Leon's even dumber that he agreed to do it. It used to be Leon doing the former but seems like time changes. Souda's not gonna change his decision. Believe it or not, Souda has more blackmail material than Leon and that definitely sounded wrong.

"Alright then," Leon sparks up, cockiness evident in his voice. "Have you seen Mukuro punch?"

Souda shook his head, a familiar face showing up when he's such a wimp to admit that he's actually scared of something small. "No but she's not a soldier for nothin'."

"Have you seen Junko punch?"

"Oh yes... and don't ask how or why. Just saw it and I could tell she packs quite a punch."

"Alright then," Leon says as he stands up. He smirked. "I could prove it to you that they look the same."

He looked at Mukuro's figure and started to plan in his mind. It could be risky when he's going to approach the soldier, but it's worth it. Sometimes Souda's really stupid and annoying, that he doesn't understand himself of why he's still not ditching the mechanic. And then, his smirk widened. She  _may_ be a soldier who have survived numerous attacks, may weapons be included or not, but he's not going to underestimate his own speed. He's the Super High School Level Baseball Star after all.

It started with a casual walk. He made himself look like he was heading to the food table. The soldier and the photographer were still talking. The traditional dancer, the programmer and the biker gang leader stayed by the food table, doing the same business. At the time, the cook entered the dining hall from the kitchen with a bowl of soup in hand, going to give it for the programmer. The lucky student and the reserve course student was (very) slowly walking away from the food table, using small and slow steps at a time. The yakuza remained on his seat as the swordswoman continued talking. The mechanic watched the baseball star do his plan.

Once Leon was just right behind the soldier on his way, his hands did his job. Fingers grabbed... well, in Souda's point of view,  _groped_ the soldier's butt cheek, taking her by surprise. And no, it wasn't only Souda who caught it which made his jaw drop. Fuyuhiko and Peko saw it too, which prompted Peko to stop talking. Fuyuhiko remained still when he witnessed the scene. Not only them, but Chihiro saw it too, which also prompted him to stop talking.

It all happened in a flash.

Mukuro felt a hand grasp for her, and then her eyes narrowed. It suddenly felt like she was in the middle of a war, an enemy approaching behind her and attempting to swing a blow at her face. She lifted her right hand and instantly balled it into a fist, which caused Mahiru to step back slightly. She took a step that made her turn around, and swung in lightning speed. Leon had dodged it easily because he was already near the food table. But he didn't know -and neither does the soldier know- that the luckiest student in the whole world was exactly in Mukuro's radar.

Nagito felt knuckles shoot straight at the side of his head- no, his cheek, and the brutal force sent him falling down onto Hajime's body. The cup of orange in Hajime's hand flew, unfortunately -and unbelievably- landing on the cheeseburger dish that Mondo had in front of him. Chihiro was shocked. Mondo would've exploded in rage but no, his eyes had landed in front of him and witnessed the whole thing in perfect timing, his eyes enlarged in shock as well. Due to the loud yelp that Hajime released when Nagito was punched, Teruteru made a yelp of his own and accidentally dropped his bowl of soup, which also made Saionji drop her container of gummy bears that she was holding. Mahiru's hands flew towards her mouth, a gasp escaping her mouth.

"Holy sh*t," Mondo swore.

"The f*ck- did that just really happen?" Fuyuhiko mouthed, in terrible awe that Mukuro looked like a killing machine when he saw that. Peko automatically had her hand on her sword, which was just beside Fuyuhiko's chair.

The whole thing happened so fast, but Leon was still a stupid prick.

"It wasn't me," he uttered quickly and started to dash out of the cafeteria, Souda following behind him in disbelief.

"What the hell!?" Saionji yelled as she looked at Teruteru with a menacing look. Mahiru, as much as she wanted to focus on Mukuro's situation, approached Saionji before she could claw the cook's eyes out.

"Nagito!" Hajime called out as he looked to his side. Nagito was kind of on top of him, close to his side, and Hajime was on the front row to see a forming bruise on Nagito's right cheek.

"Dude, is he okay?" Mondo asked as he and Chihiro approaches the two fallen students. Mondo grabbed Nagito and lifted him off Hajime easily, seeing Nagito's unconscious expression. All of them could see the bruise getting clearer. Chihiro helped Hajime up, which the latter doesn't need but accepted the smaller boy's hand, and looked worriedly at the lucky student.

Mukuro's firm gaze shifted into a softer one, yet still lacking an emotion of pity or concern... at all.

"Why'd you do that?" Mondo asked the silent soldier, who gazed at the lucky student's bruise.

"I was grabbed," Mukuro simply answered.

Hajime's face makes a confused expression. "What do you mean? He's talking to me earlier. I could've seen him do something. But he didn't do anything at all."

"She meant she was groped, sh*thead," Fuyuhiko voiced out. "Saw the whole f*cking thing."

"Of course, that would obviously be Leon," Peko spoke from her spot. "You're intended blow didn't hit the correct person."

"W-we should take him to the nurse's office," Chihiro spoke from his spot as well, gazing at the much more evident bruise on Nagito's cheek.

"I'll be coming with you," Mukuro stated as she nods at Mondo's way. "Me too," Hajime added and walked side-by-side with Mukuro, despite lacking wider knowledge about her.

* * *

"Now you know they look similar."

The fury in her blue eyes, her lips firmly sealed, fist balled and arm swing- Mukuro and Junko seemed to have the same way of punching. Only, Mukuro can make you unconscious.

"You're such an idiot."

 


End file.
